


They were made to love

by Satansdaddy



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:56:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23671933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satansdaddy/pseuds/Satansdaddy
Summary: Post fall, has Hannibal and Will together in bed.They were made to love, together.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 3
Kudos: 49





	They were made to love

**Author's Note:**

> short little one-shot.  
> enjoy.

Hannibal Lecter was made to be Will Graham's downfall. They fell together. Will was breathing when they hit the surface of the ocean, they both were. Will remembers everything. How Hannibal's scent was bloody, musky, a sensation which cut his throat when he inhaled into Hannibal’s bare neck. He was all Will could think of during their plummet to the ocean. Will was completely and utterly enveloped in Hannibal.

They’re now in Cuba, injuries healing with scars to remember the path they took up to this moment. There’s no more games , no more lies, no more threats, and Will has never been so sure about his love for Hannibal. They’re lying in bed and Will is hypnotized listening to what Hannibal is saying, red amber eyes looking into Will’s blue. Strong deadly hands holding Will so gentle that it's almost impossible for him to believe that this is the same man who gutted him and tore him apart so many times, his mouth opening so precisely. They laid side by side on their bed, Hannibal’s eyes on Wills, their legs entangled. His confession is honey to Will’s ears.

"Love seemed impossible to me since Mischa, my heart was always dark, empty, full of desire for vengeance, but then I saw you, dear Will. My blood was running like a wild animal, and I felt that warmth of love for the first time in a very long time, Will. From the very first time I saw you in Jack’s office, I knew that I needed you in ways I never imagined I could have. I must confess that I regret framing you, the pain that I caused you, all the scars. I didn’t know how to manage the love that I have for you. The love that was eating me alive, my darling..."

Hannibal paused, kissed Will slowly and with so much love, tears in his amber eyes, his cheeks wet... And he continued.

"Now I have everything that I’ve ever wanted with you. You are here with me, in our bed. I have you in my arms" He tightened his arms that circled will’s thin frame, '' I have your lip’s and touch on my skin" He said then kissed will with so much gentleness "Your voice in my head" Hannibal ran shaky fingers over wills lips, "And I have you. Every part, every part that I am yet to learn about you my dear William. I want to burn with you, to fall with you. Because I love you, Will. More than I have ever loved anything or anyone, more than i could possibly imagine."

They cried and then kissed again, and again, and again. Maybe for minutes, maybe for hours nobody could tell, so wrapped up in the moment, in each other, to notice. Each craving for each other, aching to be each others everything. Forever. 

Death wasn't able to tear them apart, not now, or then. Or ever.

They were made to love.


End file.
